Master of My Soul
by EightTailedFox
Summary: The Dark Lord had taken control of the Wizarding World after the Potters had died, and now he is shocked by the appearance of a rare magical creature. He immediately desires to claim it for himself; however, he soon realizes how hard it is to tame such a wild being. But then, impossible has never stopped the Dark Lord before. Full summary inside. AU, HP/LV, HP/TMR, Slash
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm EightTailedFox.

Although I've been a longtime reader of fanfiction of multiple fandoms, this will be the first time I will be writing fanfiction of my own. I welcome reviews and ask that any criticism be constructive so that I may improve my writing. That being said, I'm writing this for my own satisfaction and pleasure so flamers will probably be ignored or mocked. There are a few things I hate and that's people who don't read warnings or read them and still keep reading and then have the audacity to complain about something they should have known from the beginning. If you don't like something such as slash, AU, OOC, or OMC/OFCs, then don't read the story. It's simple and no one is forcing you to read anything.

I'm not sure how regular my updates will be as I am very busy. However, I will try my best to update in a timely manner.

I do not own Harry Potter.

Regards.

* * *

Summary:

The Dark Lord had taken control of the Wizarding World after the Potters had died, and now, after 16 years of his reign, he is shocked by the appearance of a rare magical creature. He immediately desires to claim it for himself; however, he soon realizes how hard it is to tame such a wild being. But then, impossible has never stopped the Dark Lord before.

Hadrian has lived for most of his life hiding a secret that, if known, could mean his enslavement. When the Dark Lord discovers his secret, Hadrian flees. Yet even with his freedom on the line, Hadrian cannot stop being drawn to the Dark Lord. When Dumbledore makes an appearance, Hadrian struggles against the man who protects him but also says that Hadrian belongs to him.

Warnings: AU, HP/LV, HP/TMR, Slash

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hadrian stood behind the counter of Walpurga's Books and Things bored and thinking of any mischief he could get into. The man who owned the magical creatures shop farther down the alley had struck a house elf he was trying to sell the other day and Hadrian was thinking of sneaking into the shop during the night and setting the creatures that the man kept in cages free. The only problem would be that Seshar would know that it had been him and would probably scold him.

The seventeen year old scowled thinking about Seshar, the owner of Walpurga's Books, who had left him in charge of the shop while he tracked down a rare book that a customer had asked him to find. While Seshar had taken Hadrian in, giving him a job and a place to stay, the half-naga _always_ knew when Hadrian created mischief. The man that Hadrian looked upon as an older brother understood Hadrian's nature, but Seshar was also trying to teach him to restrain his impulses to create mischief whenever he was bored. Seshar worried that if anyone found out about Hadrian, he would be kidnapped or worse.

This worry over Hadrian manifested into scoldings and restrictions that Hadrian disliked but followed all the same. Such as right now, where Hadrian was not allowed to shift into his other form while Seshar was gone. Which was a pity since his other form was perfect for his mischief making schemes.

With a bored sigh, Hadrian wandered into the back room to grab a drink and the book he had been reading before bed last night. While he was pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice, he heard the bell on the door ring, signaling that a customer had walked in.

He went back into the shop's main room and saw a cloaked figure browsing through the shelves. Hadrian sat back down behind the counter to wait until the customer wanted to pay or needed assistance. He studied the man- for it was obvious it was a man based on the width of the shoulders and the powerful physique that Hadrian could see even through the dark cloak that the man wore—but couldn't tell much more than that the man was tall and dark haired. The man's back was to him but he saw the hint of a strong jaw when the man turned his head to look at another shelf.

Even though he couldn't see much of the man, Hadrian couldn't turn his gaze away. There was something in the man's presence that demanded a person's complete and full attention. Simultaneously, he felt the urge to run away or not draw attention from the predator he sensed but he also felt the urge to bare his neck and display himself submissively in front of this clearly dominant man. Hadrian shook himself, trying to get rid of the conflicting urges and let out a low, near subvocal growl.

Even though the man should not have heard the growl, as it would have been too low for human ears, the man turned around and Hadrian got his first good look at him.

He was tall and dark haired, as he had already known, but his face was sinfully handsome with a chiseled jaw and high cheekbones. The rich, dark brown hair fell into gorgeous wine-red eyes.

It was looking into those eyes that Hadrian realized exactly who he was dealing with. The urges he had struggled with before grew ten times stronger and he had to use all the willpower he could muster to restrain himself. He felt himself minutely shaking from the tension in his muscles and clenched his hands into fists.

Lord Voldemort, for that was who was in the shop, gazed at him with that burgundy stare, his eyes moving across his face and down his body. He then gracefully strolled closer to Hadrian, a book in his hand.

The closer Lord Voldemort came to him, the more he could feel the man's dark aura washing over him. The man's ambient magic brushed against him and he had to lock his knees to stay standing. It was dark, it was seductive, and it seemed to be winding around his frame in sinuous patterns.

"I wish to purchase this book," he said, his voice was just as hypnotizing and captivating as the man's magic.

"My lord," Hadrian said. "You may have the book, free of charge as a token of gratitude for the incredible changes you've implemented since your victory."

While Hadrian liked the man's politics, in truth he wanted the man out of the shop as quickly as possible. A man like the Dark Lord was powerful, and powerful wizards and witches made Hadrian uneasy since it was easier for those with a lot of magic to uncover his secret; a secret he definitely did not want the Dark Lord to know.

Lord Voldemort surveyed the boy in front of him, not letting a smidgeon of the piqued interest he was feeling show on his face.

The young man—for indeed, he was no longer a boy—was lithe and petit, standing a whole head shorter than the Dark Lord. Despite his small stature, he was leanly muscled and Voldemort could detect the tightly coiled tension present in that frame that screamed unease.

The boy's face wholly captured his attention, however, and the Dark Lord felt an avarice he had not felt since he had heard of the Deathly Hallows.

The young man's face was heart shaped and he had large, luminous emerald green eyes that were surrounded by sooty black lashes. His high cheekbones and pink lips added to his allure, as well as the messy pitch-black hair giving him a well-fucked look. He was saved from femininity by some unnamable quality in his face, whether it was the stubborn angle of his chin and jaw or the defiance that lurked in his eyes, the Dark Lord did not know.

After hearing the pronouncement that he could have the book for free, the Dark Lord raised a well-sculpted brow. With the small quirk of his lips, the man looked indulgent and arrogant which raised Hadrian's hackles.

"Nonsense. I will pay for the book, as it is quite rare and expensive. Although I am pleased with your gesture and kind words, I would not want to set you back in anyway."

Lord Voldemort hid a smirk behind his Slytherin mask at the dismay that rose in the boy's eyes before being quickly masked.

"As you wish, My lord," Hadrian said, switching tactics and trying to complete the transaction as quickly as possible. He could almost feel the curiosity in the man's magic as it brushed against him. "That will be 300 galleons." The book was indeed rare, as it was in Parseltongue and would have been a pain if Seshar had found out about him giving it away for free.

As the Dark Lord counted out the necessary amount, he let his magic have free reign. The young man stuttered in his movements to wrap up the book and gave a ragged gasp.

The Dark Lord started to smile when, abruptly, he started frowning as his magic detected something.

"You are wearing a glamour." The Dark Lord did not phrase it as a question; however, Hadrian could hear the command in his voice. He pulled himself together, an almost impossible feat as the Dark Lord's magic had tightened upon his discovery which sent waves of dark pleasure through his body.

"W-well, My lord," Hadrian began as he tried to think of something, even as he mentally cursed himself for stuttering. "You see, I… I am ugly. I wear a glamour to make myself look better. While not honest, I don't believe wearing one is against the law."

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed at the small hint of cheek and defiance in that last sentence before he smiled darkly.

"While what you say is true about the law, I am going to have to insist you remove them. I do not like glamours in my presence."

Hadrian knew that the Dark Lord did not believe him. He also knew that the Dark Lord was toying with him with his last sentence, the Dark Lord could probably care less, but the powerful man was curious, and that was dangerous for Hadrian.

"I assure you, my lord, that you do not wish to look upon me without them. And if they are such a distress to you, I can finish our business as quickly as possible so that you may leave and I will endeavor not to be in your presence ever again."

The Dark Lord didn't even bother trying to continue with this farcical dance of a conversation they were having, his patience running out and the defiance riling him. "Take them off before I take them off for you," he said, his voice a dark threat that Hadrian took very seriously.

Hadrian realized that there would be no getting out of this without his secret being revealed and took a step back in panic. The Dark Lord, even on the other side of the counter seemed to loom over him threateningly and the man's magic tightened to the point of pain even as the dark magic called to him seductively.

He had apparently taken too long and could feel as the other man's magic started unraveling the glamours. Only feeling the need to escape, Hadrian shifted into his other form, the magic wrapped around him could not stop the transformation even as tightly wound around his as it was.

The Dark Lord only saw a flicker of dark shapes upon the younger man's head before his entire body wavered and seemed to shrink. The Dark Lord watched as the young man's body gave way to a white fox that was only slightly larger than a cat. The fox had red markings around his eyes and ears and a re lightning bolt shape in the center of its forehead. A luminous, opalescent orb the size of a snitch was hung from a delicate chain around the fox's neck. The emerald eyes that the young man had were set in the fox's face but the pupils were split.

The Dark Lord was shocked as he stared at the rare creature before him, something that was thought to be extinct in this day and age.

The fox leapt into the air as soon as the transformation was over and instead of falling back down as gravity would have demanded, the fox's form seemed to blur around the edges and move as if made of smoke. The fox stayed in the air and bounded away as if on the ground toward the door.

The Dark Lord waved his hand toward the door to lock it in a display of wandless, wordless magic. However, the fox only changed direction toward an open window and disappeared through the crack.

The Dark Lord had been running toward the door to exit the shop to try and do what he could to capture the fox when, through the glass in the window, he saw the form of the fox disappear into thin air.

The Dark Lord walked out the door of the bookstore anyway and used his magic to try and sense the presence of the fox in the nearby area but was unsuccessful.

He re-entered the shop, mind already thinking of what he knew of the creature and how he could capture it for his own. He picked up the wrapped book where it lay on the counter and left the pile of galleons where it sat.

He looked around the shop, trying to get any hint or clue about the young man. He even went into the back room but the only thing of interest he could find were the bloodwards that were protecting a staircase that he assumed led to the apartment above the shop.

The Dark Lord left Walpurga's Books, a determination and acquisitiveness strongest in his mind. He threw up a shopkeeper's ward that would only allow the business owner or employees to enter the building. After all, he didn't want _his_ fox to feel any bad will toward him if the shop was broken into and robbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I'm so happy to see people have followed and favorited!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hadrian flew as fast as the wind could take him away from the shop. Nocturne Alley, of which the shop was in, had so many nooks and crannies that someone could hide in. The shadows seemed to gather around this alley and Hadrian wasn't sure if it was some type of magic that Nocturne Alley had or something natural.

He was invisible so hiding wasn't the issue, but he did want to get away as fast as he could. He knew that he could escape most anything but who knew what obscure magic the Dark Lord knew.

In his fox form, Hadrian could also access his wind form which he could use to fly and slip through any space that air could get through. However, even wind could be captured with the right magic and Hadrian didn't want to give the Dark Lord the chance.

He wondered why the Dark Lord was even in the bookstore. It wasn't very big, sandwiched between an apothecary and a dark antiques store. It wasn't even in the well-known part of Nocturne Alley, more toward the back where it was even more cramped and dingy. He would have thought that the Dark Lord would be using Diagon Alley or even the larger Dark bookstores in Nocturne Alley.

The Dark Lord had taken over the British Wizarding World sixteen years ago, by first gaining control of Hogwarts and then the Ministry. He had set up Lucius Malfoy as Minister but everyone knew that he held all the power.

Hadrian was now hovering over a part of muggle London, still invisible. As he floated there, thinking back on the encounter, he cursed himself as he realized he had left the shop unattended and gone against the rules that Seshar had set down. He knew that Seshar would be understanding of the situation, neither of them wanted attention but even more than that, Seshar didn't want Hadrian to be held against his will and the Dark Lord would certainly want to capture Hadrian.

It had been about hour since he had left the shop and Hadrian hoped that the Dark Lord had already left. He drifted back toward Diagon Alley and watched the wizards and witches below him. They went about their lives and he had been too young to remember a time before the Dark Lord in power but he imagined that it wasn't much different from now. He knew that there were stricter laws against relations with muggles and muggleborns were introduced to the Wizarding World much earlier and some were even taken from their parents if it was found that they were in an unsuitable home. He had been told by Seshar that in the early days, there had been rebels that had made going out dangerous, but the Dark Lord had quelled those raids quickly and now the only threat to the Dark Regime was Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the rebels and the previous headmaster of Hogwarts.

Hadrian was above the shop now and tried to use his nose to see if the Dark Lord was still in the area, he even tried to magically scan the area for that Dark aura.

When he was sure that Lord Voldemort was gone and so used a small crack in an upstairs window to get into his bedroom. He felt not only the bloodwards that surrounded their apartment, but a ward that tasted of the Dark Lord's magic. He felt a lick of panic and transformed as soon as he was fully in his bedroom. He grabbed a knapsack and started stuffing clothes and his important keepsakes into the pack. Once he was done, he ran into the main room and wrote up a note for Seshar explaining what happened and that he was going to lay low for a while. He ran down the stairs into the shop and peeked out from the back room. When he saw that there was nobody there, he ran toward the door. He saw the pile of galleons on the counter but paid it no attention, laying the note down on the counter and going to the front door to lock it.

He stepped out of the shop and then laid his hand on the door, letting the door taste his magic which would close the wards around the shop. Again he felt the Dark Lord's ward hum around him and it spurred his urgency to leave even as the Dark magic called to him.

Lucius Malfoy came home from the Ministry, glad to get out of the bureaucratic nightmare for the day. As he Floo'ed into the main entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, Dobby, a house elf popped next to him to take his outer cloak.

"Pardon me's, Master Malfoy, but Master Dark Lord be's in the library," the elf squeaked.

"Thank you, Dobby," Lucius said as he walked toward the library, even as he wondered why the Dark Lord was there. The Dark Lord was always welcome, but he usually let Lucius know ahead of time.

Lucius opened the library doors and saw the Dark Lord seated in one of the armchairs, a few opened books in his lap and a stack of books on the side table next to him. He looked up as Lucius entered and gestured him over.

"My Lord," Lucius greeted as he bowed his head in deference before taking a seat in the opposite armchair.

"Lucius, what do you know of Kitsune?" the Dark Lord asked, bringing a hand up to rest his chin on, one finger along his jaw and another resting along his bottom lip.

"Not much, my Lord," Lucius admitted, intrigued by the question.

"Neither did I, but listen to this," he said, picking up one of the books,

 _"A kitsune is a wild, mischievous trickster spirit with multiple forms. They are solitary and very rare. Since 1910, there has only been one reported sighting of a kitsune._

 _"One form is the fox form, which usually has markings around the ears and eyes as well as a marking on the forehead. The other form is a human-esque form that allows that kitsune to blend in with humans. However, the human form has fox characteristics including fox ears and tail or tails and slit pupils and fangs. These attributes can usually be hidden but the glamours can be ineffective against a strong witch or wizard. The glamours can also break when a kitsune feels strong emotion._

 _"Kitsune are considered dark creatures because they can entice others with their beautiful forms and can enter people's dreams. There is also a fear of this creature because kitsune cannot be tamed, caged, or controlled unless by their soulstar which they guard with zeal._

 _"A kitsune can be long lived, but only if he binds himself to another once they reach majority, once the "master" dies the connection is lost so most kitsune have to bind themselves again if they want to keep their long lives._

 _"Once they bind themselves, they must sleep near their master every night unless given a special amulet with their master's magical essence, otherwise, they start to weaken and can die. When a kitsune wants to soul bond with a master, they give their soulstar to their master for safekeeping."_

The Dark Lord picked up a different book and started reading from that one.

 _"A kitsune is near impossible to tame or capture. There are only a handful of ways to do so. Kitsune are Dark creatures that are enticed by Dark magic. They are drawn toward Dark magic and are almost hypnotized by it and can fall into stupor or daze._

 _"Another way to control a kitsune is through its soulstar. The soulstar is a round jewel with foxfire inside. It holds a portion of the kitsune's soul. If someone other than the master has the soulstar or if a bad master has a soulstar, they can control the kitsune, they literally hold the kitsune's life in their hands. They can force them to do anything, a kitsune who is separated from their soul star for too long will either go insane or die."_

 _"Common goals of kitsune include playing tricks on people, seduction, humiliation of the prideful, or vengeance for a perceived slight. Although many people see kitsune as simple tricksters, others see them as arbitrators of justice and karma. Some of the more vicious tricks played by kitsune are against people who have done something that a kitsune deems wrong or offensive._

 _"Kitsune keep their promises and strive to repay any favor. If a witch or wizard has done a good deed witnessed by a kitsune or for a kitsune, they will sometimes 'bless' that person. A blessing can be in the form of good luck, prosperity, and/or good health. Some kitsune will even live with a person they deem to be worthy._

 _"There is a superstition that if someone who is blessed by a kitsune (has one living with them, bringing them luck, etc.) tells another person of the blessing, then the kitsune will disappear and never return."_

Again, the Dark Lord picked up another book and started reading.

 _"Kitsune can lose control over their glamours if feeling strong emotion or are drugged. Powerful witches or wizards can perceive their glamoured attributes whether by sensing the glamour and breaking it or, if very powerful, seeing straight through the glamour._

 _"A kitsune has control over an element or elements and they can gain elemental powers with age. Kitsune can also enter dreams of others and create illusions. Control over their powers comes with age, and older kitsune can create very powerful illusions that can fool even strong witches and wizards._

 _"A good indicator of age for a kitsune is the number of tails they have. A young kitsune only has one tail and will only gain another upon the first completion of a master bond. The most recorded tails a kitsune has been reported to have is nine, although there have been unsubstantiated claims of people seeing kitsune with more than nine tails."_

The Dark Lord then picked up a scroll and unrolled it to read from.

 _"The oldest story of kitsune originates in Japan from A.D. 545. Ono, a Japanese wizard, spent the seasons longing for his ideal of female beauty. He met her one evening on a vast moor and married her. Simultaneously with the birth of their son, Ono's dog was delivered of a pup which as it grew up became more and more hostile to the lady of the moors. She begged her husband to kill it, but he refused. At last one day the dog attacked her so furiously that she lost courage, resumed vulpine shape, leaped over a fence and fled._

 _'You may be a fox,' Ono called after her, 'but you are the mother of my son and I love you. Come back when you please; you will always be welcome.' So every evening she stole back and slept in his arms._

 _"This confirms that kitsune will mate with humans, usually only witches or wizards as muggles do not have the necessary magic to give birth to a kitsune. There are no half-kitsune since they all manifest as full kitsune if they have the necessary power. Kitsune heritage can lay dormant in a family line for hundreds of years until a child of necessary power and qualities are born."_

The Dark Lord lay the scroll back down gently on the side table and looked at Lucius. "This is all the information I've found on Kitsune from both my library and yours."

Lucius thought that it was a pretty comprehensive collection of information. Indeed, he would be surprised if there was any other significant piece of information on kitsune considering the Dark Lord's library combined with the Malfoy library had information on almost anything.

"What is your interest, my Lord?" Lucius asked, unsure as to why his Lord was sharing all the information with him.

"I encountered a kitsune today," the man said simply.

Lucius felt shock run through him and only his pureblood breeding and Slytherin background kept his mouth from falling open.

"But there hasn't been one seen in about a century! I honestly thought they were extinct!" Lucius said, feeling excitement run through him.

"I did too. However, there was one working in a bookstore in Nocturne Alley. I saw it when I went to buy a rare Parseltongue book that was rumored to be there," the Dark Lord explained. "He was hiding his heritage behind glamours and I become suspicious and ordered him to take them off. When he refused and I went to unravel them, he changed into his fox form and fled. It seems that he has control of the element of air as he disappeared and flew through a window."

"What will you do now, my Lord? Should I send men to watch the bookstore?"

"No, don't bother. I put a ward up that will alert me to when someone enters the shop and only the owner or employees can enter at the moment," the Dark Lord said bringing his hands together in front of him into a peak with fingertips touching. "I want the kitsune in my service if possible. I know the readings say that it is difficult to tame one, but I will bring this wild fox to my hand even if it takes years."

Lucius knew that the Dark Lord was very serious about this and he was happy that his Lord was showing such a strong interest. To be honest, he had been worried for his Lord. The Dark Lord had been restless and showing a growing ennui, isolating himself more and more as he researched more obscure and ancient magic to keep his interest.

"I will do whatever possible to assist you, my Lord," Lucius said.

The Dark Lord gave a small smile, his dark red eyes showing some warmth. "Thank you, Lucius, my friend."

The Dark Lord suddenly jolted in his seat. He stood and started striding toward the library doors.

"Forgive me, Lucius, for leaving abruptly. The ward I set up has gone off." The Dark Lord already sounded as if his mind was miles away."I understand, my Lord. Summon me if you require assistance," Lucius said, watching his Lord apparate away.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I know I originally said that I probably wouldn't update very often but the interest in this story has been inspiring me and spurring me to work on it whenever I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The Dark Lord felt the ward he had put around the shop chime in the back of his mind again as he strode through Diagon Alley, shoppers parting to let him through as soon as they noticed him. There were a few people who called out greetings and well wishes and he gave a small smile and nod but kept walking.

He silently growled in frustration at the fact that he could not apparate directly into Nocturne Alley. You could apparate out of the Alley but not directly into it. The anti-exit apparition ward had been around Nocturne Alley for hundreds of years, probably to discourage ambushes and raids upon the Alley as it did cater to the Darker side of the Wizarding World.

When he finally got to Walpurga's Books and Things, he could still feel the hum of his ward; because it was his, he could walk right through it, even though he was neither owner nor employee. But such was the power of the Dark Lord, he thought smugly to himself.

As he came through the door he noticed several things, there was no one in the main store, the pile of galleons was gone, and he did not sense the presence of his kitsune although he did feel the magical signature of another.

The bell that had sounded through the store when the Dark Lord had walked in had caught the attention of that other being. The Dark Lord silently watched as a dark skinned man walked out of the back room and toward the Dark Lord before bowing.

The man was dark skinned, clearly of middle-eastern descent, with dark hair and golden colored eyes. When the man had stopped in front of him, the Dark Lord realized that the man's eyes had a slit vertical pupil and the tattoos on his neck leading underneath his clothing were actually cream and black colored scales.

"My Lord, you honor my shop with your presence," the man said. "My name is Seshar Altair and I am the owner of Walpurga's Books."

"Your shop is very interesting. I was here earlier and found several things that caught my eye," the Dark said.

"I will do what I can to accommodate your interests, my Lord. What can I do for you?"

"When I came here earlier, your employee who was working the counter, what can you tell me about him?"

The man, Seshar Altair, was blank faced, not giving anything away but the Dark Lord saw his pupils expand and contract at the question.

"I'm afraid, my Lord," he began hesitantly, "that there's not much I can tell you about him. I am under a magical oath not to reveal any of his secrets."

~Then tell me what you can,~ the Dark Lord hissed, making an educated guess on the man's creature heritage.

Seshar mentally cursed. As a half Naga he could neither deny the Dark Lord nor lie to him when the man commanded him in Parseltongue. If he had been a full Naga he might have been able to resist but most snakes and snake-like creatures owed service to Parsel Speakers.

~His name is Hadrian; he has no last name that he remembers. He was living on the streets before I offered him a job and a place to stay two years ago. He doesn't remember his parents and has lived… wildly for as long as he can remember. He never attended Hogwarts but he can do a lot of wandless magic. He loves to read especially fiction mysteries and adventures. He loves cheese and fruit and hates hotdogs…~

~That's enough,~ the Dark Lord interrupted, knowing that he would keep babbling about Hadrian until he told the Dark Lord everything he knew, even the minutiae. ~So you are a Naga, then?~

~Half, my Lord. My father was a wizard,~ he hissed with a small bow.

~Well, well. This shop gets more interesting the longer I am here.~ The Dark Lord gave a cruel smile that sent a bolt of apprehension down Seshar's spine.

~Which magical oath did you make? What was the exact wording of the oath you made to Hadrian?~

~An Oath of Protection to never reveal Hadrian's secrets without his permission,~ Seshar hissed unwillingly.

The Dark Lord didn't say anything for a few minutes. Seshar stood there, hoping that the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to find a way around the oath and wouldn't be able to use his service as a half Naga to a Speaker to force him to betray Hadrian. He may have originally invited Hadrian to live with him and given him a job in order to bring good fortune to his shop, but Hadrian had become as close as a brother to him. A mischievous brother who was constantly in trouble but a brother none-the-less.

Seshar wasn't sure if the Dark Lord's appearance in their lives was part of the good fortune Hadrian was supposed to bring or not. If it was, Seshar was going to have words with someone about that.

The Dark Lord cast Seshar a speculative glance before speaking in an instructional tone of voice.

"Did you know that I spent many years delving into obscure magic? I probably know more about ancient magic than many people alive. One thing I've noticed is that magic is almost sentient and can be reasoned with.

"I spent some time in Albania during my youth," Seshar raised his brows at that considering the Dark Lord barely looked like he was in his mid-twenties. "And I came across a man who had been placed under a curse; one with no known counter. It was a curse meant to punish a man who had not stayed faithful to his wife by leaving him impotent.

"Unbeknownst to his wife at the time she cast the curse, he had been doused with a love potion by a woman who had been obsessed with him for several years. Of course, the wife was regretful after she heard the circumstances but she could not lift the curse.

"A local mage used his magic to connect to the man's core where the curse resided. He was able to… communicate, in a way, with the curse and… bend it. The mage was able to convince the curse that the man had not been willingly unfaithful. The curse could not be removed from the man's core but it was changed so that the man was only impotent with anyone not his wife."

Seshar listened intently, he was curious because not much was known about the Dark Lord's past and he had an inkling of what the Dark Lord was going to do.

"Reasoning with magic this way is rarely done for several reasons. One is that it takes a very powerful witch or wizard. Another is that not many people are aware enough of their own magical core to do this or speak to magic in this way. Fortunately I am able to do this, unfortunately for you, this is probably going to be uncomfortable. I'm going to connect to your core by flooding you with my magic, then I'm going to persuade the oath to let you speak to me."

Seshar grimaced at what the Dark Lord was describing, he understood what the Dark Lord was saying and he knew that this was going to be more than uncomfortable. Most people were not magically compatible and so connecting on that level would be painful, if not excruciating.

"My Lord, I really don't think—" Seshar began but was interrupted by the Dark Lord once more.

"Most Oaths of Protection are nullified once whatever they are trying to protect is no longer valid." The Dark Lord said before conjuring two chairs, one behind each of them, before gesturing Seshar to sit.

"Hadrian is still alive and still needs to be protected, my Lord," Seshar said while sitting down reluctantly.

"You are protecting him by protecting his secrets. The oath is for the secrets, not him directly. I am already aware that Hadrian is a kitsune. You no longer have to protect that information from me. If I can convince the oath that Hadrian gave permission for me to know his secrets by transforming in front of me and using his powers, you'll be able to tell me more without the oath stopping you."

Seshar was filled with dread at the Dark Lord's words. He knew that there would be no getting out of this and he mentally apologized to Hadrian for what he would be forced to reveal. He watched as the man sitting across from him gave a dark smile.

"Try and relax and this might not hurt as much."

* * *

Hadrian had apparated to Wiltshire where he knew Slytherin Manor was located. He knew some would call him crazy for being anywhere near the Dark Lord's home but he figured if he was beyond the Dark Lord's wards but close enough that the man would not think to look for him there, that's where he would be the safest.

When he knew that he was getting close to Slytherin Manor's wards, he stopped and took in his surroundings. Wiltshire was mostly hills and fields but there were pockets of forest here and there. It was in one of these pockets that Hadrian would set up camp.

It would not be the first time that Hadrian had lived off the land, he had done so in between living with Bathilda and the Dark Wizard. He had been in fox form for it, but was now older and able to apparate, whereas before he had been eight years old and only able to travel by wind.

One of his first memories Hadrian could vaguely remember was wandering around as a fox before he had been taken in by Bathilda. He had stayed with her until she had died when he was eight but he knew that she had been sick long before he had come to live with her. She would talk to him, whether because she thought he was just a fox or because she knew he actually understood her, he never knew. She had told him that she had been diagnosed with an incurable disease, although she had never mentioned what. She had also told him many times that she was glad he was with her and that he brought her good health and prosperity. He wasn't sure about the prosperity but he knew that she had lived longer than expected. He had lived with her for about six years, according to her, and she should have died after two.

When she had died in her sleep, Hadrian left the house and had wandered here and there. He had lived in a burrow in the woods behind a great manor for a time. One day while nosing around in the gardens he had come across a man who was sitting on a bench reading a book; but instead of looking at the book, the man had been looking straight at him.

Hadrian had ducked low underneath the bush and had done his very best to become one with the ground. He had had previous encounters with witches and wizards alike who had seen a glimpse of him and then chased him or tried to capture him. He was not often in his visible form; he mostly liked to be invisible, whether it was to observe people as they went about their daily lives or to play tricks on them.

However, the constant use of his invisibility meant that when his power to do so ran out, it took a while for his magical core to 'charge' back up. On those days, he usually stayed away from wandering near any villages, but on that particular day he had thought the garden large enough for him to wander without being seen.

The man who had been reading the book had not moved and so, at eight years old and too curious for his own good, Hadrian had looked again. The Dark Wizard—or so Hadrian had named him for the dark clothing he had been wearing (he wasn't very creative at eight)—had lowered his book to his lap and had just gazed in Hadrian's direction. Hadrian had poked his head up all the way and stared back at the Dark Wizard.

Besides Bathilda he had never really seen a witch or wizard up close that had reacted so calmly to him. The wizard had lifted up his hand and Hadrian had tensed, ready to run. But the man had only lifted up a plate with a sandwich on it and wandlessly levitated it over to him.

Hadrian had watched it warily before creeping closer to the plate to sniff the contents.

Salmon! His favorite. And with cream cheese and capers. He had grabbed at the sandwich and hurriedly devoured it. To be honest, it hadn't been easy living in the woods. He ate what he could find and scavenged whenever he could in the villages but eating that sandwich had made him realize how poorly he was really living since Bathilda's death.

When he had finished off the sandwich, he had looked up at the Dark Wizard who was just calmly sitting on the bench. Before he could really contemplate what to do next, a loud crack had broken the quiet that surrounded the pair. Startled, Hadrian had fled.

However, since then, Hadrian had gone back to the garden and that bench. Around the same time every day, the Dark Wizard would be there. The Dark Wizard would levitate a plate or bowl of food over to him and he would eat. When he would finish, he would sometimes spend some time watching the Dark Wizard, even as the Dark Wizard watched him, or sometimes read from his book.

Unbeknownst to him, the Dark Wizard had been leaving the food farther and farther from the bush that he had originally hid under. Until one day, Hadrian had noticed that he was practically eating at the feet of the man.

Deciding to be brave, Hadrian had hopped up on the bench, the opposite side of where the Dark Wizard sat. The Dark Wizard had looked him in the eyes before offering a fist for Hadrian to smell. Hadrian had given a few polite sniffs before nudging the hand with his head. He remembered how good it had felt when Bathilda had stroked his fur and he had decided that the Dark Wizard was trustworthy after all his patient food offerings and calm demeanor.

Looking back, Hadrian felt a little foolish and naïve for trusting so easily, but he had been around eight at the time and regular food had meant a lot to him.

Hadrian had started letting the man feed him by hand and had sat in the man's lap while the Dark Wizard stroked and pet him. Before long, Hadrian was living in the manor with the Dark Wizard.

The man was not very social and so it had been mostly the Dark Wizard and Hadrian. He had learned that the crack he had heard on that first day meeting the Dark Wizard had been the sound of a house elf. He had tolerated their presence but never let them close like he did his Dark Wizard.

He had lived there for about seven years. He was content with the Dark Wizard, trotting along after him wherever he went, sleeping in the man's bed with him. He had spent many an evening in the man's lap while the Dark Wizard read aloud from whatever book he was reading from while a hand rested on Hadrian's back.

The only place Hadrian had not followed his Dark Wizard was to the bathroom (although sometimes the Dark Wizard had washed him in the tub which had been very fun) and whenever the Dark Wizard had left the manor. Hadrian could usually be found curled up in the library on a pillow that the man had specifically purchased for him. The man had even let Hadrian into his potion's lab, although he did restrict Hadrian to sitting on a raised platform so that he could watch the Dark Wizard brew without getting in the way.

Hadrian had never learned the Dark Wizard's name. Unlike Bathilda, the Dark Wizard did not refer to himself in third person like she had, and the house elves only called him 'Master.'

One day, during one of their evening cuddle sessions, Hadrian had listened to his Dark Wizard complain that he had been commanded to host a ball. The day of the ball, the Dark Wizard had put Hadrian in his study and closed the doors.

Hadrian had been curious to see the ball and all the people, but the Dark Wizard had spoken to him quite seriously about staying in the study. He had been content to do so since the man had put his pillow and toys in the room as well. He had been about fifteen or thereabouts and should have been too old for toys but the toys were usually puzzles that were surprisingly difficult and usually gave him a treat if he solved it.

He had been chasing a flying stuffed toy around, trying to catch it without using his wind form when the doors to the study had burst open to reveal a crazy looking witch who had started throwing curses left and right. He had scrambled to dodge the spells and was panicked to the point where he couldn't even think to use his powers of invisibility or flight because all his thoughts were centered on not getting hit.

The commotion of the witch's yells and the breaking objects hit by her spells must have drawn attention because a group of men had come running into the room. He had enough time to catch a glimpse of the Dark Wizard's concerned face before he escaped by flying up the fireplace and through the chimney.

Unfortunately, he had not escaped unscathed. He had been hit by a cutting curse and his side had been bleeding profusely. The pain and confusion over what had just happened had disoriented him and before he had known it, he had flown very far and did not recognize where he was.

He had wandered in a delirium filled haze due to pain and blood loss until he had somehow made it to London. His sensitivity to magic was helpful in leading him to Diagon Alley where he had collapsed in a dark alcove. The next thing he knew, he was bandaged and laying on a bed in Seshar's apartment.

Hadrian had considered trying to find his Dark Wizard again but he had no idea where or even in what direction the manor was. He had mourned, feeling devastated by the loss of the man who had loved and taken care of him and that he had loved in return. He couldn't say that the Dark Wizard had loved him like a father loves a son because Hadrian had stayed in his fox form the entire time, but Hadrian had often wondered if staying with the Dark Wizard had been like having a dad.

Hadrian had finally come to terms with never seeing the Dark Wizard again and had accepted a job and place to stay with Seshar. He had lived with the half Naga for two years before he had met the Dark Lord.

Now he was back to living in the forest once more. He was a bit better prepared this time but he hoped the Dark Lord would lose interest sooner rather than later.

But somehow, Hadrian didn't have much hope for that outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

So it appears that I may have confused some of you. The Dark Wizard that Hadrian mentions is NOT the Dark Lord. Hadrian named him the Dark Wizard because of the dark clothing he wore and because he was an uncreative eight year old (I was also not the best at coming up with names when I was eight. I believe I named my new cat 'Kitty.'). If the Dark Wizard had been the Dark Lord, don't you think both of them would have recognized each other? They did live together for about seven years after all. The Dark Lord would not have been so surprised to see a kitsune since he would have already been aware of one existing. I tried to write it so that meeting Hadrian at the bookstore would have been the first time the Dark Lord had encountered a kitsune.

Also, some of you are trying to guess who the Dark 'Master' is and I think you mean Dark Wizard. I know it's confusing because the title of my fic, I've mentioned Masters in my description of kitsune lore, you've got two characters that are referred to as the Dark Lord and the Dark Wizard. Just to be clear, Hadrian does not have a 'Master' yet. He just lived with the Dark Wizard but they did not form a Master Bond. The Dark Lord would like to be Hadrian's Master but they are not there yet. I'm sorry if I've confused you.

I'm loving all the wonderful reviews and it makes me happy to see all the follows and favorites!

* * *

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Currently, Hadrian was nosing around the wards that surrounded the Dark Lord's home; making a circuit to know exactly where they were and feeling the magic of them to figure out what kind of wards the Dark Lord had.

Even though it was nighttime and dark out, he didn't want to take any chances so he was currently in his fox form and invisible.

As he walked the perimeter, he was using just a tiny bit of his magic to 'taste' the wards. He was hoping that such a small ripple in the wards would not draw attention. Most people whom had wards were used to little disturbances and ripples that signified animals and the like wandering through them.

It had been two days since Hadrian had left Seshar's and he wondered to himself if he had become too civilized, too tame. It's not that he didn't enjoy living out in the woods, he did enjoy it and was constantly amused or curious about something. However, even though living wild was keeping his interest, he was missing some of the comforts of home. Like his bed with the softest pillows and sheets a wizard could buy (Seshar's birthday gift) and the food and most especially the books.

He wasn't sure if it was natural to kitsune or not, but Hadrian had always felt an overwhelming curiosity to know. About anything and everything that caught his fancy. He devoured books and was constantly intrigued by any puzzle he could find.

While living in a burrow was nowhere near the comfort of his bed, it wasn't too bad, his fox side liked being surrounded by the earth and dark. And he was able to catch or scavenge food to eat or apparate to nearby villages to buy some food if he really needed, although he had to do it as quickly and quietly as possible since he did not want to be noticed or remembered.

One thing that he could not really supplement while in the wild was the Dark magic that had permeated Nocturne Alley. As a kitsune, he was particularly drawn to Dark magic which was probably why he had ended up in Nocturne Alley of all places instead of one of the other alleys. The magic of Nocturne Alley was seeped into the very foundation stones that built the Alley and was like a pleasant hum in the back of Hadrian's mind or a warmth on his skin. It was just strong enough to make him feel content, like an alcoholic who sipped throughout the day, enough to keep him buzzed but not drunk.

Unlike how the Dark Lord's magic had made him feel. To compare the two has like a small stream to a waterfall. As a kitsune, Hadrian was already drawn and susceptible to Dark magic but the Dark Lord's magic was beyond anything he had ever felt before. He had magically sensed some pretty Dark creatures and magic within the Alley and had come across numerous Dark artifacts, but they were shadows to the Dark Lord's pitch black magical aura.

Hadrian had felt intoxicated by the man's magic, almost drunk with pleasure. It was sinful and seductive and had called out for Hadrian's surrender. It was only through a strength of will that Hadrian had not even known he possessed that had kept Hadrian on his feet and not submitting.

Besides the safety factor of wanting to know the wards around the Dark Lord's home, Hadrian was also secretly hoping to get a taste of the man's magic once more.

He was honestly impressed by the strength of the man's wards, he had a hard time deciding if they were on par or even better than the ones at Gringotts.

He had explored the Wizarding bank while invisible to sate his curiosity of all the mysterious things said to reside there. He had seen some pretty amazing things like a gryphon and a dragon before the goblins had respectfully shooed him away. He still wasn't sure how they had known he was there when he had been invisible. He had also 'tasted' their wards with his magic and had never seen their equal until now.

He was about to continue on when he sensed something. It was almost like… singing. He couldn't make out the words but the melody was entrancing. He tilted his ears, trying to capture the sound better but still couldn't hear it any better.

He contemplated trying to get closer, he was sure it was coming from Slytherin Manor. He paced along the wards for a few moments, wrestling with himself. On one hand, the wards would probably only register him as an animal, on the other hand, getting closer would by taking a great risk.

The music finally drove him beyond reason and he crossed the wards. He paused for a moment, invisible, and waited for any kind of reaction. When nothing happened and he could no longer ignore the call of the music, he moved forward. His ears, perked up on top of his head, strained to hear more but it was as if the music was not truly audible at all. It was as if the music was singing in his blood, his bones and wrapped around his heart and mind. Although he still couldn't hear the words, he could feel something urging him to get closer, to listen harder, to lose himself.

He was just outside the manor now, on a veranda that had French doors to what appeared to be a library, light spilling out from the open doors. He could hear but not hear the music, and it was louder but still somewhat incomprehensible. If he had been less entranced by the music, he might have felt the Dark magic curling and dancing around him.

Hadrian was still invisible so, in his music filled mind, he saw nothing wrong with taking a quick look inside the library to see if he could find the source of that music. Caution rose up within him for a brief moment before the music lulled it back into complacency.

As he walked into the library, the Dark magic grew stronger to the point where Hadrian could taste it on his tongue like dark chocolate. It was like someone was stroking his fur in all the right places, like that spot right behind his ears that he could never get.

The library looked fairly normal, although smaller than most libraries for a manor of this size so it was probably a personal library. It was filled with books of course, and there were couches and armchairs here and there. A fire crackled in the hearth and was the source of the light in the room. But it was what lay on top of the ornate, blackwood desk that held him in thrall.

It looked like a music box but was unlike any that Hadrian had seen before. The lid was open and instead of a dancing figure, there was writhing, smoky shapes dancing about in dark shades of blue, red, purple, and black. They seemed to move to the music that Hadrian could still hear but not hear.

He looked swiftly around the room to see if there was anyone else in the room before looking back at the music box. He just wanted to get a little closer to see the colors and his curiosity could not be contained at this point.

He was a few feet from the desk when a jolt went through him, enough so that the enchantment of the music box faded. The floor around him started glowing in lines and shapes and looking at the circle that surrounded him, Hadrian realized that he had stepped into a runic array.

He felt panic as he realized that his invisibility had failed and he could not use it. He immediately tried to leave the circle but found that he couldn't.

A dark, seductive chuckle rolled through the room like thunder. Hadrian wheeled around, stunned because the room had been empty only a moment before and no one had entered through the doors.

The Dark Lord sat nonchalantly in a plush armchair that faced the runic array and therefore Hadrian as well. Hadrian, although nervous, laid his ear against his head and growled at the man.

"Oh come now. Don't be like that, my wild fox. It'll only be for a little while and then I'll let you go," the Dark Lord said smirking and looking completely unrepentant.

"Of course," he went on, "not before we make a few things clear." He stood up, making Hadrian tense, before walking over to the desk and shutting the music box. He went on in a neutral, instructive tone.

"This is called a Pandora's Box. It's a Dark artifact that is extremely rare. It lures in and entrances nearby prey, you can even focus it on an individual if you have something of theirs, such as hair or blood. Once you've been enchanted by it, the 'song' it sings never leaves you and you're even more susceptible to its lure. I knew you were attracted to Dark magic so I thought this might bring you to me."

The Dark Lord walked closer to Hadrian until he stood on the edge of the circle. Hadrian refused to back away and show any sort of weakness. But he could feel the man's magic now, whereas before there had been no evidence of it.

"I would like you to change into your human form so we can have a discussion, Hadrian," the Dark Lord said, staring straight into his eyes.

Hadrian considered the request—well, command really—before making the decision to comply. It wasn't as if he could use his powers, they were bound as long as he was trapped in this circle. He was about to change when he stopped; how had the Dark Lord discovered his name?

Hadrian then shifted on a tide of anger and fear fueling him into the fastest shift he ever done.

"What have you done to Seshar?" he snarled.

* * *

The Dark Lord felt satisfaction curl within him as he looked at the kitsune he had trapped. When he had seen the little fox appear within the circle, he had felt such a strong sense of victory that it had taken a moment for him to respond, and when he had, he couldn't help but chuckle with gratification.

When the kitsune had transformed, he was able to see what the glamours had first hidden from him. A pair of black fox ears sat atop Hadrian's head and a single black tail with a silvery tip waved behind him in agitation.

Seeing the kitsune once more in the flesh, he had again felt that deep possessiveness to claim and own. It was those eyes, those emerald green eyes that held defiance and anger, which strained his control and made him want to dominate Hadrian and bring the fox under his will.

However, he felt a spark of dissatisfaction and that same possessiveness within him at the fox's mention of that half Naga. He heard the concern in Hadrian's question and wondered if the two were closer than he had thought; he would accept no other claim on Hadrian but his own.

"Rest assured, your Naga is still alive, although a little worse for wear. However, that living status can be rectified if you don't tell me exactly what kind of relationship you two have."

Hadrian's fox ears lay against his head at the threat and he bared his teeth in a silent snarl. He hoped that Seshar was okay. As a Naga, he had extraordinary healing abilities; however, because he was only half Naga, whenever he was seriously injured, he went into a deep sleep until he was fully healed and was therefore vulnerable.

"He's my friend," he growled out. When the Dark Lord gave a 'go on' gesture he continued. "He's like an older brother to me. He looks after me and tries his best to keep me out of trouble."

The Dark Lord smirked at him, taking a step forward into the circle, provoking Hadrian into letting out a growl.

"Must be a full time job. Well, you have me to look out for you now so he doesn't have to worry anymore."

"What are you talking about? You're going to keep me prisoner?" Hadrian asked, feeling a little afraid, although he knew that as soon as he was out of this circle, he could probably escape. He did feel a sliver of uncertainty, however. He had never been restrained before, so powerless to do anything. He was uncertain if the Dark Lord had more ways to trap him, he had thought it near impossible before, but now he was confronted with his own helplessness.

"No, little fox. I'll let you go. But not before everyone knows you belong to me."

The Dark Lord moved swift as a snake and stepped closer to Hadrian before snatching up his wrist. The Dark Lord's fingers completely covered his wrist and held on in a vice like grip. Hadrian tried to yank back his hand but the man's strength was beyond him.

His wrist where the Dark Lord gripped him started feeling warm, and then hot. It was just on the edge of painful when the Dark Lord let go. Hadrian almost fell backward at the sudden release before righting himself. He stared down at his wrist and where perfectly unblemished skin had once been was now a tattoo, or at least something like it.

It was a green and silver snake with ruby red eyes curled in the shape of a stylized 'S.' He brought his other hand up to feel the mark with his fingertips and as his fingers gently moved over the tender skin, he swore he could actually feel scales.

"W-what is this? What did you do?" Hadrian asked, still staring down at the mark, not seeing the dark smile or how the man had moved closer.

"It's a Claiming Mark, an almost forgotten piece of Old Magic. It was used more frequently in the past as a way to stake a claim on someone. The Wizarding World may not use Claiming Marks anymore, but they'll recognize that sigil as mine and know that you belong to me. Any harm or insult done to you will be as if to me."

Hadrian looked up at the Dark Lord, just realizing how close the man was. He tried to back away but was pressed up against the edge of the circle, as if against an invisible wall.

He tried to growl at the man in an attempt at intimidation, but the man just smiled at him. The Dark Lord's magic, which the man had seemed to keep contained to himself until now, stroked down his back in a caress, making him shiver; in anger, he tried convincing himself, not pleasure.

"Take it off," Hadrian demanded, trying not to let the man's close proximity unnerve him.

"I can't," the Dark Lord said, invading his personal space without appearing to take a step. "The Mark will fade in a year and a day, not before. And within that time, you'll be compelled to be near me, to be in the presence of the person who has claimed you."

"W-why would you do this?! What do you want from me?"

Hadrian was more than bewildered. As a kitsune, he could bestow good luck and fortune upon people, but only willingly. His kind was rare, but he didn't know why the Dark Lord would go to these lengths. Admittedly, he didn't really know much about his kind, only what he knew from his own experiences and the little that Seshar could find in the books he had.

The Dark Lord was suddenly chest to chest with him, pressing him against the invisible wall of the runic circle. The Dark Lord grabbed both of his hands and held them above his head against the barrier. Hadrian thrashed in the man's hold, writhing against the Dark Lord's body. When that didn't earn his release, he tried headbutting the Dark Lord, forgetting that the man was a head taller than him. He had briefly dazed himself, hitting his head against the man's hard chest and hung panting between the Dark Lord and the barrier.

"Are you done, my wild one?" the Dark Lord said against his temple, having lowered his head to Hadrian's. Hadrian froze as he felt the Dark Lord nuzzle against his velvety fox ear. He was unused to such touches, Bathilda and the Dark Wizard had only touched him in fox form and Seshar had only touched him as a brother, ruffling his hair or a comforting hand on his shoulder. He had never been touched in intimacy, as a lover; and now it was the Dark Lord that was doing so!

The Dark Lord smiled against Hadrian's hair, indulgently amused as he felt the young man freeze against him. He transferred Hadrian's hands into one of own before using his free hand to stroke down the kitsune's side. He let his magic surround his fox and leaned back to see Hadrian's face.

The slit emerald green eyes were blown wide and a blush had risen on that heart-shaped face. Shallow panting breaths escaped through parted pink lips before the bottom lip was caught between small fangs.

The Dark Lord used his free hand to liberate that abused lip before cupping Hadrian's face and using his thumb to soothe the reddened lip.

The Dark Lord went to lower his head to taste those succulent lips but looking into Hadrian's eyes, he stopped himself. Although he could see that Hadrian was aroused, the confusion and hint of fear that the Dark Lord could see shining from those eyes made him realized that he might have gone too far, too fast.

He backed away, keeping Hadrian's hands in his; and the young man hung limply in his grasp, shuddering breaths moving a heaving chest. The ears hung on either side of Hadrian's head and the tail curled around his waist.

When the Dark Lord released his hands, Hadrian slid against the barrier until he was seated on the floor. The young man looked up at the Dark Lord with a disbelieving expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe what had just happened or whom he had done it with.

"I expect that answers your previous question," the Dark Lord said, breaking the charged silence between them. It took a moment for Hadrian to realize what the man meant, and once he did, he flushed. He had asked what the man wanted with him, and he guess he had been given an answer of sorts.

The Dark Lord waved a hand and the runic array that was lit beneath them flickered and died. Before Hadrian could move, the Dark Lord spoke again, "I'll let you go for now. Although I suspect I'll be seeing you shortly. You won't be able to stay away."

Hadrian bristled at the man's assumption. "I'm sure I'll just be dying to prove your claim has any merit on me by returning, my Lord," he replied sarcastically.

"You may call my Marvolo, my fox," the man said calmly while a smirk began forming on his lips.

"I'll do nothing of the sort!" Hadrian replied heatedly before transforming into his fox form and bounding out the terrace doors and away into the night.

He may have had doubts about whether he was too tame and civilized, but he realized that he was more wild and less tame than he thought because the only thought in his mind at the moment is that he would never give in to the Dark Lord; he would never be caged.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the long silence between chapters. I recently received a job offer to teach English in China and so I was crazy busy trying to get that all sorted. I don't leave until the end of the month so posting will be sporadic if at all until I get settled. Here's a chapter for you to tide you over until I can really sit down and pump out several chapters.

Cheers

Fox

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"A Pandora's Box? I know I've read about them somewhere but I can't remember much about them," Seshar said while pulling books off the store shelves.

"I just don't understand, he didn't know where I was, or at least I don't see how he could have known. How did he know that I would hear it?" said Hadrian while he paced up and down the aisle.

He had decided to return to Seshar and Walpurga's Books since the Dark Lord obviously already knew the Hadrian lived with the half Naga. Plus, he needed more information on what exactly all had gone on between him and the Dark Lord. Hadrian felt his cheeks heat up in a blush. Well maybe not exactly all that had gone on.

"Hmmmm, well from what you told me, you didn't really 'hear' it. It sounds like it was more like a magical call." Seshar flipped through a few books, discarding some before finding one that he was looking for.

"Aha! Here we go: A Pandora's Box is a rare magical artifact used in Ancient Greek and Roman times by leaders and politicians. The Box would lull and entrance those within the Box's range. Some people would use the Box to keep a populace happy and content and others could use the Box to draw people to them, be they friend or foe.

"A Pandora's Box uses the magic of the person wielding it so the range of the Box and its effects can greatly vary. Someone who has a very large, strong magical core can have a range up to about 1,600 kilometers or 1,000 miles and a weak magical core may only be able to have the range of a single room. A strong wizard or witch could use the Box to transfix an army but a weaker one may only be able to make others in the room more pliant."

"So that bastard could use the Pandora's Box to mind control the whole island?!" Hadrian asked incredulously. He knew without a doubt that the Dark Lord had the power to use the Box in that way.

"Well technically yes, but it would a huge drain on his magic if he used it continuously to that extent. You said that he could focus it on one person if he had something of theirs right?"

"He said hair or blood but I don't know how he would have gotten either, the upstairs rooms are warded and if he had found a black hair down here, it could easily have been one of yours. And—" Hadrian stopped and almost wanted to smack himself. "I transformed in front of him. All he would have had to do is find a white hair and I may have shed some during the transformation."

Seshar grimaced before extending his hand. "Let me see your wrist again."

Hadrian offered up the arm that had been Marked by that Dark bastard and tried not to shiver when Seshar touched it.

"Explain to me again what a Claiming Mark is?" Hadrian said, scowling.

"It's an old bonding mark that lords used to use; usually to signify fealty or sometimes family members. It was used as a way to protect people as well, if you were Marked by a powerful lord, then people knew not to offer you insult or harm since the lord could retaliate. They were deemed Dark magic by the previous Ministry and were no longer used," Seshar explained while bringing Hadrian's mark closer to his eyes.

"What will it do to me, though? Will he be able to control me? Or call me through it?" Hadrian said, agitated over the thought of the Dark Lord being able to control him. Who knew what the man would make him do?

"Not control you. But Claiming Marks varied by lord. Some could know where their vassals were vaguely located, some could send feelings like urgency or danger, some could even perform partial telepathy. I really don't know, they were usually not talked about to outsiders since the Marks could be a huge advantage. I do know that no matter how powerful, he won't be able to control you. Most Claims were willingly received so I'm not sure if that willingness made a difference."

"Well that's one good thing at least," Hadrian grumped. "Wait, but he said that I'd be compelled to be near him!"

"I don't know. I haven't heard about that aspect of it but like I said, most bonds were made willingly so most would be near their lord anyway. All I can really tell you is to wait and see how the bond manifests," said Seshar as he straightened up the books they had gotten out to research.

Hadrian sighed and slumped over onto his crossed arms on the counter. "I can't believe he caught me so easily," he said mournfully.

Seshar paused and looked at Hadrian, noticing the defeated slump of his shoulders and the downcast expression.

"Hadrian… You're still very young. You've only recently reached your majority and you don't have full control of your powers. You've practically been 'raised in captivity' your whole life and while you can survive in the forest, you were not raised to do so. There's nothing wrong with that, but we don't have a lot of information about kitsune. We've gone through all the books in the shop and I've been looking for books that would have more information, but the truth is that we don't have a lot to go on as far as what you can do. Yes, it is very easy for you to escape normal traps and cages, but there is no absolute when it comes to magic. Even unicorns can be trapped by a golden bridle and this is the Dark Lord we're talking about. To be honest, I thought the Dark Lord would have captured you as soon as he saw you transform or at least the same day."

Hadrian had lifted his head up while Seshar had spoken and tilted his head, considering Seshar's words.

"I… I guess you're right. I just felt so stupid." Hadrian said.

"He's Marked you, but you're not trapped. Your freedom is not taken away and he doesn't have full control over you, at least not yet. And I will try my hardest to make sure that doesn't happen." Seshar said, ruffling Hadrian's hair. "But remember, as a half Naga, I am weak to his power as a Speaker."

"I know. We both have our weaknesses when it comes to that man. I've never felt magic that Dark or powerful before. I felt… euphoric," Hadrian said before shaking his head. "Anyway, thanks Seshar. For everything."

Seshar smiled before clapping him on the shoulder and walking to the back room; leaving Hadrian to man the store and think about how his life had changed so drastically.

* * *

A few days later Hadrian found himself crouched on top of a bookshelf, in his fox form and invisible. His tail swished behind him in anticipation.

His prey was sitting at that blackwood desk, reading and signing papers; completely oblivious to the kitsune who was just waiting to unleash his brand of bad luck on the man.

He concentrated, narrowing his eyes, on the stack of papers where the man was piling the finished documents. He drew in a breath, holding it in, before pushing it out in a short puff. The papers flew off the desk and scattered around the office.

Hadrian struggled to hold in his barks of laughter as he saw the Dark Lord blink in surprise before sighing and using his wand to clean the mess and re-stack the papers on his desk.

He waited a few minutes until the Dark Lord was back to diligently working. While the man was about to dip his quill in his ink well, Hadrian moved it slightly. This caused the man's quill to skid off the lip of the well and splatter ink all over the document that the man was working on.

Hadrian gave a sly grin as the man used his wand to siphon the excess ink. He could see the frustration growing and he wanted to see how far he could push the man.

Just as the man had cleaned off the document and carefully re-wet his quill and put it to paper, Hadrian used his magic to snap off the tip.

The thunderous look on the Dark Lord's face had Hadrian silently rolling along the top as he held in the laughter.

"Are you sure you want to continue this, my fox?" he suddenly heard.

He was instantly back on his face looking at the man in alarm.

The Dark Lord wasn't looking at him, just staring out into the room, with an almost imperceptible smirk on his face.

"Every time you decide to give me bad luck, and believe me that I'll know it's you, I'm going to take from you in restitution. If you want to worsen your punishment, then by all means, go ahead. It just means I'll enjoy it more, though you won't be able to say the same."

Hadrian felt alarmed that the man was claiming to be able to tell when he used his powers, or maybe was sensing his presence.

Still skittish from his previous capture by the man, he decided to escape while he still could and flew out of an open window.

* * *

Hadrian, once again invisible, was exploring the large meeting room that the Dark Lord was using to meet with his followers. He had tried to pay attention at first, but most were reports about the ministry.

Although Lucius Malfoy was Minister of Magic, the whole wizarding world knew who held all the power. It was those who followed the Dark Lord that received the best positions, although none were unqualified or incompetent.

Right now, one follower was droning on about some issue in the Department of Control of Magical Creatures.

Hadrian floated closer to the Minister, examining the man who held the highest position in Magical Britain and yet bowed to the Dark Lord.

The man was handsome, no doubt about it. He was a contrast to his Lord's dark looks with his ash blond hair and ice blue eyes. He held an aura of power that was impressive but didn't come close to matching the Dark Lord's.

Hadrian was distracted from his perusal when he realized that the man giving his report had stopped speaking. He looked over to see the Dark Lord gesture the man away before calling up another to give their report.

Hadrian smiled, perking up at the thought of doing some mischief.

Just as the man went to bow to the Dark Lord, Hadrian used his magic to give the man a little push, which sent the man stumbling until he fell into the Dark Lord's lap.

The man looked up horrified as the Dark Lord glared at the man who scrambled away from the Dark Lord as fast as he could manage.

The Dark Lord looked ready to _crucio_ the man before looking away from the man as if the very sight of him displeased him.

"All of you out. Those who still need to make reports can submit written ones," he said, his tone low and threatening.

Some of the man's followers scrambled out of the room as fast as they could while other, such as Lucius Malfoy, exited with a little more decorum.

Hadrian watched as the Dark Lord sat in his high backed chair, not doing much of anything. He was about to leave out of boredom when he froze as the man started to speak.

"You may not have given me bad luck, little one, but if affected me all the same. You can add that to your tally which I will collect on."

Hadrian growled, letting it swell and echo through the room. He was tired of being skittish around the Dark Lord and would not cower from the man; would not let him threaten him with punishment as if he were a naughty child.

"If you want to tangle with me, my pet, then you'll have to show yourself and we can get started," the man said with a raised brow.

Hadrian, while not wanting to be a coward, knew he was no match for the Dark Lord and was not foolish enough to try and take him on.

He used a burst of magic to turn the man's robes pink before fleeing out of the room hearing annoyed hissing behind him.

* * *

After Hadrian had gotten over his anger and had returned to the Dark Lord's Manor, he mostly spent the time just following the man around. He was curious about what Dark Lords did all day. He was NOT being compelled to be here by any bond or any other crazy reason, or so he told himself. He did worry a bit about it but decided that he could stay away whenever he wanted to and would prove it as soon as he became bored with his spying.

To be honest, the Dark Lord wasn't _that_ different from most people. He had to do reports and meet with followers but other than that, there was nothing too out of the ordinary.

The only thing that really sparked his interest was when the Dark Lord decided to do magic, whether it was experimenting or dueling. Sometimes he would duel with Lucius or another man who Hadrian didn't know the name of. Hadrian would watch these duels in fascination as the Dark Lord gave himself handicaps such as only using wandless or wordless magic, or only using one shield spell and one offensive spell.

Even more fascinating was the experiments that the man would sometimes do. Hadrian's favorite one that he had witnessed was watching the man experiment with elemental magic to teach himself to fly.

One night, when Hadrian was exhausted from a sleepless night and busy day, he had fallen asleep on one of the chairs in the Dark Lord's office as he watched him do paperwork.

When he had woken up, it was to find himself cradled in the man's lap. He had tensed, startled at where he was especially since he was still invisible. He had looked up at the man's face only to see the Dark Lord asleep in the chair.

Hadrian had quickly and gently crept off the man's lap before fleeing in a mass of confusing, and frankly terrifying, emotions that seemed to well in Hadrian's chest at being cradled by the Dark Lord.


End file.
